Curfew
by punkrokprincess144
Summary: "Kitty will tell ya that it was because those idiots spiked her soda and she was stone-cold drunk, and Kurt will tell ya that his animal instincts took over," Rogue stated firmly, "but I don't believe any of it. He loves her and she loves him. And that's the reasoning behind this whole fiasco." A Kurtty Pregnancy Story. T for teen shenanigans and a teen pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Curfew: Definitely rated T for teen pregnancy and scenes.

Summary:

"Kitty will tell ya that it was because those idiots spiked her soda and she was stone-cold

drunk, and Kurt will tell ya that his animalistic instincts took over," Rogue stated firmly, "but I

don't believe any of it. He loves her and she loves him. And that's the reasoning behind this

whole fiasco,"

Disclaimer: Hey! Guess What! The creators of XME called and told me that they want me to own the show!. That's code for no, my lieblings

.

.

.

"OHMYGOSH YES!"

Kitty Pryde's ecstatic cry rang through Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters as she practically flew through her door, down through the floor to the ground level, and lept down the staircase, nearly falling but recovering swiftly. All of the mutants and instructors were crowded around the dining table for dinner when the petite mutant phased through the nearest wall, her phone held triumphantly in her raised arm, eyes sparkling, trademark high ponytail swinging as she bounced to a stop.

"What!?" Logan jumped at her tone, which he mistakenly took for panic, but he calmed

when he saw her radiant smile.

"Jason River's party is back on!"

The high school students all reacted immediately, talking excitedly. Jean actually

screamed, and Evan and Kurt both punched the air in excitement. Professor Xavier raised his hands and quieted the buzzing mutants.

"Kitty," He started with a slight frown as the girl took her place between Kurt and Evan.

"What is this party?"

Kitty made sure to maintain her picture-perfect posture; she knew, as well as the other students, that how she phrased the party plans could spell life or death for their social lives.

"Well," she started in a professional tone, "every year, a senior throws a huge party for all of the upperclassmen. Jason Rivers, who is like totally loaded, was gonna throw this epic party. His parents were going on vacation for the week, and we'd have their country club to ourselves, but they canceled their trip last minute because their flight was cancelled," Logan immediately looked much happier, but his gruff look returned when Kitty continued speaking, "But, Jason just texted me that the party's back on cause his parents are going to chaperone it!"

Bobby and Sam snickered at her obvious lie. Jason's parents had actually picked a different location out of town last minute. But there was no way the students would be able to go without a supposed chaperone at the event in question. Kitty kept her gritted smile painted on her face, but Kurt could see a light sheen of sweat on her neck.

"When is this party, Kitty?" Ororo asked in a tempered voice, "And what time?"

"Well, it starts at nine and goes till, well, it really ends whenever everybody leaves. And

it's this Saturday."

Immediately the excited chatter began again, even more fervently this time. The instructors wisely saved their breath as the volume rose. Amara and Jubilee shrieked with excitement, Evan was whooping appreciatively, Sam was laughing heartily, and Bobby was singing a very loud, very off-key rendition of "Sexy and I Know It". Kitty and Kurt beamed at each other.

"This is gonna be legendary," Kurt grinned, his fangs flashing, at Kitty.

"I know, I'm, like, so excited!" She gushed. The two juniors,and best friends, were both pumped. The two continued talking about the party for the rest of dinner, at which point the Prof called for everyone's attention again.

"Okay, I've decided that you are all allowed to go to the Party on Saturday, as long as you

all behave responsibly and are all back at eleven o'clock sharp," before any of the students could interject, he lowered his stern gaze just slightly, his eyes flashing with severity, "No. Exceptions." Jean had to bite her lip to not argue for a later curfew, but the other mutants all glared

at her as if to say, just relax for now, we'll press the curfew issue later.

"Thanks, Professor," Kitty smiled angelically at him purposefully, making Evan and Bobby snicker. They knew what her angle was; the professor (and all of the instructors, for that matter) had a weakness for Kitty's famous puppy-dog face, and couldn't help but smile back.

Little did he know how much trouble this party would end up being.

.

.

.

"ROGUE!" Kitty screamed her best friends name hysterically. Rogue ran into the

room that the two girl's shared to see Kitty sitting on the ground, surrounded by various strewn

clothing. Her big turquoise eyes were wide with anxiety.

"Kit, what the hell's going on here!?" Rogue asked in shock.

"I don't have anything to weh-heh-ear!" The girl cried dramatically, throwing herself onto the ground in defeat. Rogue shook her head, smirking, but nonetheless walked over to the ghost

like girl.

"Well, ignoring all of the clothes piled around you," Rogue smirked, "I'll start from the

top. Is this for the huge party tonight?" Kitty sat up, worry still etched into her face. "You're going, right?"

"Yeah, of course" Rogue answered as if it was the most obvious fact in the world, "But I already know what I'm wearing."

"Lucky," Kitty muttered with sarcastic bitterness. Her gaze softened and she looked down at her hands, "I just...I don't want to look like a total geek."

Rogue studied the straight-A student with a smirk before rolling her eyes.

"Well," Rogue stood up, brushing her hands on her black skirt. "I think this calls for the

last resort,"

Kitty eyed Rogue with curious apprehension. "What exactly do you me-"

"JEAN!" Rogue hollered, her characteristically loud tone echoing through the hallways. In

a minute, Jean appeared with a towel wrapped around her hair, which appeared dark amber

while it was wet. She was also wearing her bathrobe and was carrying a bottle of bright

magenta nail polish in her hand.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm about to get roped into something?" She asked with an eyeroll. Rogue ignored her.

"I take it someone's getting ready for Jason River's party tonight," Kitty tried and failed to

keep the sarcasm from her voice. Jean didn't notice, however, Rogue did.

"Well, he is a senior, and it is supposed to be the biggest party of the century," Jean

answered, ever the Prima Donna. Kitty and Rogue glanced at each other, fighting the urge to laugh. Rogue was the first to recover.

"Well, anyways, Kitty is freaking out because she doesn't know what to wear," she explained with the tone of a school teacher.

Jean eyeballed the small girl with an air of professionalism before she jumped up and

began to dig through the girl's closet. After five minutes, she emerged with a triumphant smile

and a stack of clothes on her arms. She began to lay outfits down on Kitty's bed and after a

moment, Kitty and Rogue walked over with interest.

"Not that one," Rogue immediately discarded one of the ensembles, "Too girly,"

"Not that one either," Kitty did the same, her movements slightly hesitant "Too Goth."

"What about this one," Jean laid the final outfit. Rogue and Kitty both glanced at it before Rogue's face burst into a grin identical to Jean's, and Kitty's jaw dropped.

"Uh…" She stuttered, blushing profusely, "I can most definitely not pull that outfit off,"

"Are you kidding!?" Rogue exclaimed. "You're gonna look amazing!"

"Yeah," Jean gushed, "You have to at least try it on!" Kitty exhaled loudly, "Fine," She surrendered, "Only because I know that you'll both keep pestering me if I don't."

"Damn right," Rogue laughed at Kitty's retreating form as she headed for the bathroom. The second the door slammed shut, the two girls grinned schemingly.

"Kurt's gonna die," Jean smirked knowingly at the Southern Belle who laughed.

"That boy's already head over heels for Kit; this is only gonna do more damage. Who knows, maybe tonight's the night they finally come clean and admit they like each other."

"I doubt that," Rogue laughed. Jean looked at her, perplexed, and Rogue answered her unasked question. "They can't admit they like each other if one of them doesn't know yet."

.

.

.

"-and then Rogue said that Lance broke up with her because she wouldn't…ya know…"

"Wouldn't what?" Evan asked obliviously. Kurt looked at him meaningfully and Evan's

jaw dropped.

"No way," Evan gasped, and Kurt nodded solemnly.

"She told him that she wanted to wait until it felt right and that she wasn't ready yet, so he broke up with her,"

"That would explain why she was in such a bad mood last week," Evan murmured. The

two entered the kitchen.

"Is everyone at the mansion coming to this party?" Evan asked.

"Ja, except Rahne and Jamie because they're not upperclassmen,"

"That's where all the girls are: getting ready," Evan thought aloud, before looking at Kurt

shrewdly, "I bet you're excited to see what Kitty looks like."

"Probably gorgeous," Kurt sighed, "But she'll never go for me. She's my best friend, and

I'm her best friend,"

"So?"

"So, I'm stuck, in the dreaded 'Friend Zone'," Kurt brushed his fingers through his indigo

hair with a look of defeat.

"Dude," Evan stopped his best friend dead in his tracks, "Snap out of it! We are going to

Jack River's party! It's going to be the biggest party of the year! Maybe of our entire lives! This

is the perfect opportunity to make a move on Kit-Kat,"

"You're right!" Kurt jumped up with a fierce spark in his glowing eyes, "I'm the Fuzzy

One! Chicks dig me!"

"Exactly!" Evan stood up too, throwing his arm around his best friend.

"Tonight's the night!" Kurt told himself with feverishness.

"Tonight-we are men!" Even called, he and Kurt both staring dramatically into the distance.

"What are you idiots laughing about?" Rogue rolled her eyes as she, Jean, Amara, and

Jubilee strolled into the room. Rogue was wearing a black vest and skirt with chains, black biker gloves, and black pumps. She looked much more feminine than the two boys had ever seen her.

"You look…" Evan trailed off dreamily.

"…like a girl," Kurt laughed. Rogue slapped her half brother upside the head before

sitting at the table with Jubilee, who was wearing a tight yellow dress, and Amara, who had a

red halter top one with a black skirt. Jean was fixing her makeup in the compact mirror. She was

wearing a hot pink dress and she stood up at the exact same moment that Scott walked through

the door. He froze, mouth agape. She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Scott," She grinned, "You look really handsome,"

"Uh…" Scott was star struck. Bobby, Ray, Sam, and Roberto walked through the door

after. Sam walked over to Amara, whom he was currently dating, and Ray walked over to Jubilee.

"Rogue," Bobby smirked, "You look really fine,"

Rogue slapped him and walked away, "I'm gonna go check on Kitty,"

"I guess I kinda asked for that, didn't I," Bobby muttered, rubbing his sore cheek.

"How's Kitty look?" Jubilee asked Jean. "I know that she was having trouble finding an

outfit."

"She looks so hot," Jean assured the girl, "I found the best outfit for her, like, ever-totally different from her usual pink sweater and capris look. I call it Pin-Up Girl Chic."

Kurt and Evan looked at each other, and Evan noticed that Kurt was sweating.

"I dunno Rogue," Kitty's voice came from the staircase. She was indeed missing the comfort of her little pink sweater. She was starting to think that she ought to just stay home. Lord knew she wasn't much of the bombshell type. I have the sex appeal of a math textbook she thought.

"Come on, you look great!"

"Rogue…"

"Kitty! Come. ON!"

Rogue pushed Kitty through the doorway, and everyone's jaws dropped. She was

wearing a bright red strapless top that was fitted to her curves with boning. She had a tight navy blue and white striped skirt, and cherry red pumps. Her brown hair was smooth and shiny with elegant finger curls, and she had cherry red lipstick on that stood out on her porcelain skin.

"Mein Gott," Kurt gasped under his breath. Jubilee and Amara squealed with excitement, and Jean and Rogue grinned proudly of each other. Logan walked in the room at that moment, took one look at her, and laughed.

"Uh…no,"

"Mr. Logan, what's wrong?"

"You look like you're eighteen years old, not fourteen!"

"I'm sixteen," Kitty pointed out. Logan froze, mouth slightly gaping. As much as he wanted to protect the girl he had become so fond of, his prideful nature forced him to fight his father instinct.

"Uh-fine-just, no boys," He turned to Kurt, "You. Make sure no guys…uh-look at her, okay?" And without waiting for an answer, he left. Kitty rolled her sparkling blue eyes and she, Jubilee, and Amara walked out of the mansion towards the garage.

"Damn," Bobby muttered, "Kitty's got Claws; she looks so hot."

"Uh…" Now it was Kurt's turn to be star struck. He'd always cared about Kitty in a way foreign to him, and only recently had he been able to pull together the realisation that he did indeed like her. Like like her.

"Let's go!" Scott grinned at the mutants. He, Jean, Amara, and Sam took Scott's

convertible while Kurt drove Kitty, Evan, Rogue, Bobby, Ray, and Jubilee in his light blue

convertible.

"Hey, Kitty, isn't Jason that guy who asked you out Freshman year?"

"Yeah," Kitty blushed, smiling slightly at the memory, "He was such a geek back then,

and he was really awkward around me, but now we're really good friends,"

"Maybe something interesting will happened tonight," Rogue smirked, purposely trying to get a rise out of Kurt, but he remained in a stony position glaring out of the window. Kitty rolled her eyes and looked back out the window Jason's Country Club was about fifteen minutes away

from the mansion, and when they arrived at his huge, mansion like house, lines of cars were

already parked along the streets. Kitty and Kurt strode down the sidewalk and up to the giant

house. Loud dance music could be heard, and flashing lights were pulsating from inside. A ton

of their classmates were laughing outside, all holding red party cups. Kurt couldn't help but

wonder if there would be alcohol here. He shook himself mentally; of course there would be,

this was a teen party after all. It would just be a matter of not drinking it if he was offered.

When they entered, nearly a hundred students were walking around and talking loudly

over the thumping bass of the music.

"Wow! Kitty, you look great!" A group of Kitty's friends rushed up and complimented

her. The sixteen year old blushed.

"Like, thanks," She giggled. Then a familiar face weaved through the crowd, his eyes

directly on Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty," Jason smirked suavely at her, "You look really great,"

"Thanks, Jason," She flashed him a beaming smile, "This is an awesome party!"

"Eh, it's nothing," Jason brushed off the compliment, but Kurt could tell that he was really proud of the show he was putting on for all of the other teens. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, totally!" Kitty smiled, blushing. Jason smiled and grabbed her hand gently, leading

her downstairs to the basement, where sounds of laughs and music was coming. It was apparent that the wildest part of the party was down there. Kitty turned and gave Rogue, Jubilee, and Jean a thumbs up before descending the stairs out of sight.

"Hey," Kurt muttered to Rogue and Evan, "Let's go downstairs and get something to

drink."

The two looked at each other questioningly but went with Kurt anyways. The basement

was huge and dimly lit with pulsating blue and red lights. Hordes of teens were dancing on the

dance floor which was right next to the huge bar. Several pitchers of Soda were set up at the

bar. Jason led Kitty over to the bar where a bunch of his baseball friends were sitting.

"Hey, guys, this is Kitty Pryde," He introduced her with a gracious smile. The guys smiled

happily back.

"You were in the school musical the last two years, right?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah, I was," Kitty blushed, her stomach churning. She couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling of suspicion in her gut.

"You were so good!" They all chorused, trading scheming smirks with each other when Kitty was looking. Kitty blushed and twirled one of her curls around her index finger.

"Oh by the way, Kitty, this is Jake, Eric, Mark, Tony, and Jack. They're all on the baseball team with me," he introduced the boys, gesturing to each as he went down the line.

"Hey," Kitty waved shyly.

"I'll go get your drink," Jason smiled. Mark jumped up too. "I'll come with you, man," While Kitty was left to talk to the other guys, Mark and Jason ambled to the bar. "Dude, she is so sexy," Mark groaned.

"I know, right?" Jason smirked, proud of himself.

"She's a dancer, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Then I gotta plan," Mark smirked, pulling out a bottle of Alcohol from his backpack.

Jason smirked too. "What are you thinking, man?"

"Look," Mark explained. "We spike her drink, get her super drunk, and convince her to

dance for us! It's genius!"

"And by dance you mean,"

Mark grinned devilishly. " Well, a little vixen like her ought to have a fair share of stripper

moves in her repertoire."

"Mark," Jason threw his arm around his best friend, "You are a genius," and they both

cackled with malicious laughter. Jason filled the cup of Cherry Coke halfway with the actual

soda and the other half with Alcohol.

"Think she'll notice?" Mark asked.

"Maybe," Jason replied as they approached the bar where Kitty was seated. "But she's

too polite to say anything,"

"Perfect," Mark smiled, "The polite ones are always the best drunk girls. A goodie-good like her is gonna get hammered off of a tablespoon of booze, let alone half a cup."

Kitty was nervously relaying a story about her dance show that previous week, at the request of the boys who were obviously hanging on to her every word. Jason sat next to her, resting his arm on the bar so that it was resting around her. He then handed her the drink, glancing quickly at Mark. "Here ya go, Kit."

"Thanks," She grinned and took a sip. Calm down, Kitty, nothing bad is going to happen. Just calm down and relax...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my Godric Gryffindor-thank you so much for all the great feedback! I'm glad you guy seem to like where this story is going so far, so to treat you, I decided to upload my next chapter a bit earlier than expected =] I just want to point out that this chapter is **definitely T rated for sexy-times and drunkeness! **I don't want anyone getting offended or anything without fair warning. It's not 50 Shades of Grey or anything even remotely close, but it definitely wouldn't be on a kids show. Well, anyway, I hope you guys like it and here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: [insert witty disclaimer here that simultaneously lets me complain about how I don't own XME]

CURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCU RFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEW

"I don't like this," Kurt growled from the other side of the room as he took a sip of his Cherry Coke.

"She's allowed to talk to guys, Kurt," Rogue reminded the teen tactfully. At that very moment, all of the boys laughed loudly at something Kitty had said, and Jason hugged her quickly with one arm, squeezing her shoulder just like Kurt was so prone to doing. A flare of anger pulsed through him.

"That looks like more than just talking!" He pointed out.

"Kit Kat's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Evan insisted. "Come on, let's go dance." He took Rogue's gloved hand in his and led her onto the dance floor, while Kurt remained behind to continue glowering from the corner.

.

.

.

An hour later, and Kitty had already had three drinks, each unknowingly spiked with alcohol. Her previously pinned up hair had long since fallen out. She was definitely drunk. Jason knew that it was time for him to make his move.

"Let's dance," He took her hand suddenly and dragged her out to the dance floor. Kitty's eyes were wide. There was a metallic taste at the back of her throat. Her stomach felt heavy and she was vaguely aware that she needed to get back to Kurt, get back to Kurt, Kurt, where was Kurt- but her legs were heavy and she just wanted to sit down. Maybe if she did what Jason asked, he would leave her alone. She clumsily leaned upon the boy and allowed herself to be dragged out to the packed dance floor. More students had arrived in the last half hour, and things were starting to get wild. Kitty's vision was blurry, and she wasn't at all conscious of what she was doing. The last thing she recalled was being pulled into the throng of sweaty bodies.

.

.

.

Kurt still sat in the corner, drumming his fingers against the bar. Several of his friends had been talking to him throughout the night, stopping to sit next to him and have a drink, but now they were all dancing. Things were getting pretty wild, and he'd seen the majority of people grinding and even a girl and guy who hauled a chair out to the middle of the floor and started having sex right then and there.

Kitty had disappeared into throng of wild teenagers a while ago, and Kurt had his suspicions. He could have sworn that he had seen those guys slip something into her drinks, and now she was definitely acting crazy. Suddenly, he was jolted out of his reverie by a chorus of catcalls and wolf-whistles from a group of excited teen boys. At that very moment, Evan and Rogue ran from the crowd with downright shocked looks on their faces.

"Kurt!" Rogue cried.

"What's wrong?" Kurt jumped up, drink forgotten. Rogue and Evan looked at each other with nervous expressions on their face.

"We've gotta problem," Evan hastened. They all looked back at the dance floor when there was another thundering chorus of whistles and calls.

"You remember those guys Kitty was hanging out with?"

"Yeah," Kurt felt his stomach drop at Evan's question.

"They spiked her drink," Rogue told him. "Well, drinks," Kurt's face drained of all color and he looked at the two with dawning horror.

"With?"

"With what do you think, Kurt!?" Rogue exclaimed, "Alcohol!"

"And now she's acting a bit…out of character," Evan explained.

"What do you mean?"

Another sound of hooting, and someone yelled 'Take it off!'.

"You should just go see for yourself," Evan mumbled, and he and Rogue headed upstairs. "Hurry, before Scott goes over there. We'll try to distract him."

Kurt hurried over to the outskirts of the crowd. All of the guys were huddle around the end of the bar. Kurt pushed to the center roughly and looked up. The sight that he saw nearly made his jaw drop. Kitty was standing on the bar dancing wildly. She grabbed the pole that was installed in the bar table and swung around it. Her skirt had been hiked up by her dancing, leaving little to be imagined, and her shirt had the first few snaps undone, showing plenty of cleavage.

"WET T-SHIRT PARTY!" Someone cheered, pulling the fire alarm and sending the sprinklers above to spray water down. Kitty squealed, oblivious to the attention of the boys, who all cheered. Within seconds her body was drenched and the skin tight material was plastered even more tightly to her curvy frame.

"Come here, babe," One of the Jock's grinned, jumping up the bar and unsnapping the rest of the snaps on her shirt and ripping it off, revealing a bright red bra with black lace on top. Kitty was too drunk to even notice. All of the guys cheered as the Jock went so far as to slap her ass on his way down. She flinched, her laughter immediately ceasing. She froze and looked around desperately. Kurt fought to get to her, but the crowds of rowdy boys stopped him.

"Hey, Kitty!" Jason jumped up and leaned towards her, making her jump. "Do you want to audition for the musical next year,"

"Yeah, totally!" She slurred her speech and looked at him with delirious eyes.

"Well, it takes place at a strip club," Jason grinned at Mark.

"A strip club?" She asked again, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah," He nodded, "So here's what I need you to do. I need you to convince me that you are a stripper, and you need to convince me that you are a pole dancer."

"I-I-I donwanna," Kitty tried to protest, but Jason grabbed her arms roughly, twisting it. Kitty winced in pain.

"Oh, I think you do," he hissed threateningly.

"St-stop!"

"Then do it!" He spat in her face. Kitty blinked rapidly before her face slipped back into a blank gaze. Jason smirked at the crowd of guys and turned to Kitty. "Ready, Kit?"

"Yup!" She smiled, clearly disoriented, speaking in her same drunken voice

"Great. Three, two, one, go!"

It took all of Kurt's strength to not look at Kitty lustfully. She swiveled her hips with expert practice, and twirled around the pole before sliding down it slowly. The guys hooted even more loudly as she bent back, still grasping the pole, so that they got a good view of her cleavage. She continued riding the pole, bending her legs and kicking them up into the air at various moments. But all the while she was giggling to herself, blissfully unaware of her surroundings. This was going too far, Kurt had to stop Kitty before these guys took full advantage over her and did something that could ruin Kitty's life forever. However, when he tried to move forward, the guys held him back.

"Final test, Kit, and you've got the part,"

"What is it?" She asked in an innocent voice, even though she was straddling the bar sexily.

"You have to perform a satisfactory lap dance." Kitty's eyes were glassy, her head was nodding with the effort it took for her to keep the weight up.

"To who?" She mumbled.

"Oh, me!" Mark piped up from his seat in the chair that was strategically placed so that he could look up Kitty's skirt. Kitty shrugged and then went from straddling the bar to doing a fan kick across the top and sliding down to the ground. As she approached Mark smirked. Kitty straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gyrated her hips, her skirt climbing higher and higher on the thighs. Her eyes were disturbingly empty.

"Like this?" She asked Jason. His jaw was slack, but he got a hold of himself and spoke.

"Put even more into it," He urged her. She nodded absentmindedly, and this time gyrated her hips with more force, brushing against the crotch of his jeans and then pushing her chest in his face. Then she froze and then stood up.

"This feels wrong, Jason," Her eyes were wide with anxiety.

"No, this feels great!" Mark exclaimed lustfully, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back to his lap. Kurt watched with furious anger as Mark grabbed her butt, slid his hands up her back and started to unclasp her bra while crushing his lips to hers.

"NO!" Kitty threw herself off of him, only to fall back into the lap of another Jock.

"Hey, why don't you and I make some magic of our own," He tried to kiss her too, but she jumped away. She found herself in the middle of a crowd of lusting teen boys, all groping at her. They grabbed at her clothes and her breasts, twisting her body painfully. Kitty was so drunk she could hardly stand, let alone fight off the crowds she was faced with.

"What's happening? Somebody help me!" She screamed.

Suddenly, a familiar three fingered hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed, it was obvious that the was crazy drunk and didn't have a clue what she was doing or what was going on. Kurt handed Kitty her red top and then put his jacket around her shoulders.

"Come on," He murmured and led her farther back into the basement. The boys groaned and yelled angrily, but a moment later, two other girls, completely in control of themselves, hopped up and began their own strip teases. Kurt led Kitty into a nearly empty hallway, and then into one of the rooms off of the hallway. It was apparently a guest bedroom with a comfy looking canopy bed and a cool looking marble fireplace that was already lit. Kurt led Kitty to the bed and sat her down. She looked down at the shirt in her hands and rubbed her eyes in confusion.

"Like…what just happened?" She murmured, still drunk, but slightly more aware of her surroundings. Kurt whimpered at the sight of red scratches on her arms and chest from where the jocks grabbed her. Her neck was bruised from Mark's grip, and her arms too were blooming with purple-yellow marks.

"I think that I'll tell you when you're sober," Kurt smiled sadly at her in an effort to bring her any comfort at all. His smile disappeared, however, when he noticed the tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes. "What's wrong?" he rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I just…I can't believe I let that happen!" She sounded close to hysterics now. Ah…Kurt thought bitterly to himself, the aftereffect of the crazy drunk….He pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair with his hand in a soothing manner.

"This isn't your fault. The only ones to blame are those stupid guys who spiked your drink."

"They spiked my drink?" She slurred. Kurt chuckled to himself.

"It'll all be fine, Kitty, I promise," He placed a kiss on her forehead and she tightened her arms around him.

"Thank you," She nuzzled her face into his chest.

"For vat?" He asked, looking down at her in surprise.

"For protecting me," She smiled up at him. Their noses were just centimeters apart. Kurt could count the teardrops clinging to her long black eyelashes, see the fire reflecting in her ocean eyes. Suddenly, she tilted her head slightly, and he did the same, their noses brushing against each other's in the process. For a moment, they were frozen like that, and then their lips were upon each others. The kiss was soft and sweet, and, in both the mutants opinion, perfect.

Kitty pulled away and blinked rapidly.

"Wow…" She gasped.

"Yeah…" Kurt cupped her face in his hands, "Wow,"

He brought his lips back upon hers again, moving his lips rhythmically against hers. Kitty whimpered in pleasure and brought her hands up behind his head, tangling her fingers in his silky hair. She felt Kurt's tongue lick at her lips, asking for entrance, and she permitted it, opening her mouth. The two tongues touched shyly at first but then grew wilder and more passionate. Kurt felt a growl of pleasure build up in his throat and his dropped his hands from Kitty's face and sliding them down her bare torso to her waist. Kitty leaned into his kiss, and they fell back on the bed, unable to keep their hands off of each other. Suddenly, Kurt felt Kitty grasping at the back of his shirt and he broke away from the kiss to give her enough time to pull his shirt off. Kurt pulled off of his jacket, revealing just Kitty in the lacy bra. He planted kisses down her jaw line and down her neck to her chest. A the same time, Kitty undid his belt buck and pulled down his jeans. Kurt captured her again in another fervent kiss before Kitty sat up.

"Kurt," She gasped as he kissed her neck, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes," He gasped. "But only if you want to. Kitty, I love you." Kitty looked him directly in the eyes. Kitty smiled and stood up slowly. She then turned her back to Kurt and slowly undid the bra, letting it drop to the floor. Kurt grinned wolfishly as she slowly turned around and slipped out of her skirt, revealing equally lacy underwear, which she then discarded too. Kitty then crawled back across the bed, sliding Kurt's boxers off as she straddled him.

"I love you too, Kurt Wagner," words and grinned. Kurt pulled Kitty more tightly on top of him and then leaned over to turn off the lights.

CURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCU RFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEWCURFEW

Well, how'd ya like it? Hopefully it didn't suck, but let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions by REVIEWING! Yay! Thanks for reading, you lovely individuals 3


End file.
